A Dream Come True
by Purrtyflirty
Summary: Hermione is woken up from a great dream to an even greater surprise! Complete and utter R/H fluff.


A Dream Come True  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowlings work. She is a wonderful author that I have no way in hell in matching her superb talent.  
  
A/N: This is my first try at uploading and putting up a story. I have no clue what I'm doing here people so please bear with me. Thank you.  
  
iHis sweet soft lips caressed her own. They stood with their arms wrapped around each other in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. Both of them were in their pajamas for some reason she had on his robe. Emotions never felt by Hermione in her life filled her and she could have sworn she was flying. They pulled apart from each other and Hermione looked deep in Ron's eyes. He smiled down at her and twisted one of her long brown locks around his finger. She beamed back up at him in and leaned in to kiss him again. She wanted. no! needed to kiss him again. She had had a taste, now she wanted more. Ron obviously thought the same and closed the distance between their lips. Hermione felt herself melting in his strong loving arms, but knew no harm would come to her. Ron wouldn't let it.br  
Slowly, she began to run her hands through his soft red hair. A quiet moan escaped him and he deepened the kiss. She could feel his tongue brushing up against her own, teasing her in a very pleasing way. She yearned for more and pulled him closer to her if it was even possible to get any closer. His hands tightened around her waist and pressed her right up against him. The warmth from Ron's body sent goose bumps throughout her entire body. Very slowly the two pulled apart in a daze. They continued to stand in each other's arms and just stared into the others eyes. Hermione studied everything about Ron. The exact color of his eyes, the glint the fire made on his bright hair, every single solitary freckle on his face, and the shape of his lips were all permanently etched into her mind. She watched his mouth as it began to open to speak. Hermione held her breath hoping he would say the words that she had been wanting to hear for so long and had yet to admit them herself. br  
"Hermione. Hermione, wake up," he said. Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion and she slowly dropped her hands. "Hermione, wake up! I need to talk to you."br/i Hermione groaned and rolled over in bed. Whoever woke her up from the best dream in her entire life was going to pay. She opened her groggy eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dim light of a single candle hovering over her head. She was not in a good mood right now. Her eyes finally focused and to her amazement, the exact person she had been dreaming about was now hanging over her bed in the middle of night.br  
"Ron?" gasped Hermione instinctively pulling her covers up to her chin. Ron nodded and put a finger up to his lips to tell her to be quiet. She nodded her understanding and sat up in bed. The covers slid down from her chest to reveal a very skimpy low cut silky white nightgown that came to just above her knees with only two thin straps holding it up. Hermione threw off the covers and reached for her matching robe on the end of her bed. br  
Ron gulped loudly watching Hermione. What did he think he was doing? He couldn't tell her now, not in the middle of the night and especially not when she was dressed like that! He looked over Hermione's outfit and suddenly felt very shy and could feel the rosy color in his cheeks begin to brighten. He would gladly prefer Muggle clothing to the huge school robes they were forced to wear if he could see Hermione dressed like that everyday. Ron hadn't realized it but he had been staring at Hermione, who did notice. She now stood in front of Ron with her hands crossed over her chest looking down at the ground in embarrassment. br  
"Let's go to the Common Room," suggested Hermione pulling Ron out of his thoughts. He nodded and followed her down the stairs from the girls' dormitory into the faintly glowing Common Room. All was eerily quiet as they made their way towards the fireplace where they could see each other. Hermione stopped in front of the fire and wrapped her arms around her. She loved her nightgown, but it didn't keep the any of the cold out. Ron noticed and took off his own robe and handed it to Hermione. She smiled and took it putting it on gently as if it were extremely precious. To her, it was. There was a smell about it that reminded her of Ron and she smiled. Even if it was nearly four in the morning, she didn't care if she was with Ron. He smiled down at her and took in a shaky breath. It was now or never.br  
"Hermione, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time," he started. He suddenly felt very shy and paused in the middle of his monologue. Hermione's eyes widened as glimpses of her dream came into her mind. She only hoped that her dream would come true. She bit her lip and nodded, encouraging Ron to go on. He took another deep breath and looked Hermione in the eyes taking her hands in his own. "I. I love you," he whispered. Hermione had to bite her lip so hard to keep from yelling with joy that she thought she tasted blood. A huge smile formed on her lips and she looked up at Ron with sparkling eyes. He smiled nervously back at her. A sudden urge came over him to just sweep her off her feet right then and there. Ron reached out and grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her to him leaning down to meet her lips all at the same time.br  
Hermione was startled by his sudden action, but easily moved into his arms, just like in her dream. It was exactly like her dream, the clothes, the place, the feel, everything! Only the physical contact was so much more than it had been in her dream. For in her dream, it was only a figment of her imagination and nothing compared to the real thing. Finally, after five years of dreaming and wishing, it had all come true. Her dream had finally come true. He loved her!br 


End file.
